Applications may be developed for a wide range of computerized devices including individual computers, networked computer systems and mobile phones. Within each such context, applications may be developed for many different uses. During development, an application or program may be tested, perhaps repeatedly, to ensure proper execution, identify and eliminate bugs and optimize usability. Developers may learn how to improve the application under development from such tests.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.